Click Clock Wood
Click Clock Wood is the ninth and final world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo and Kazooie find themselves exploring a world divided into the four different seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Can they finish the final world and save Tooty from the evil witch Gruntilda? Click Clock Wood is a forest level world which revolves around a very large tree that is positioned in the center of the level. The duo can visit the tree in the four different seasons and do various different things to alter how the world will turn out in the later seasons. Click Clock Wood is the last normal level of the first Banjo-Kazooie game and is 'arguably' the hardest level of the game, although many people consider Rusty Bucket Bay the hardest level in the game (primarily due to the oily water and the engine room). Points of Interest *The Large Tree (All Seasons) *Mumbo's Skull (All Seasons) *Eyrie's Nest (All Seasons) *Nabnut's House (All Seasons) *Gnawty's House (Autumn and Winter only) *The Tree House **Construction Site (Spring only) **Nearly finished House (Summer only) **Completed Treehouse (Autumn only) **Boarded Up Treehouse (Winter only) *The Bramble Field (All Seasons, but frozen over in Winter) *The Zubbas' Nest (Spring, Summer, and Autumn only) **Beehive ruins (Winter only) *Gobi's Garden (All Seasons) **Small Giant Sprout (Spring Only) **Large Giant Sprout (Summer Only) **Gobi's Flower (Autumn only) **Dead Flower (Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Pond (Spring, Autumn, and Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden *Top of the Tree Maps ClickClockWoodNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. ClickClockWoodObjects.png|Objects and points of interest. ClickClockWoodJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #Hatch Eyrie in Spring, feed him 5 Caterpillars in Summer, then 10 more Caterpillars in Autumn. Collect the Jiggy from him in Winter. #Defeat The Zubbas in Summer. #Collect 6 acorns in Autumn and give them to Nabnut. #Plant eggs in the hole inside the fenced off area in Spring; Use the Beak Buster ability on Gobi in Summer and again in Autumn. #Beak Barge the boulder blocking Gnawty's house in Summer and collect the Jiggy in Autumn. #In Spring, transform into the Bee and fly the highest platform on the tree. #In Summer, go inside the tree house . You can also enter it in Autumn instead, which is comparably easier. #In Summer, climb up the leaves at the side of the tree for a Jiggy. #In any of the seasons, go to the top of the tree and enter the Whipcrack-filled room. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - (Winter) On top of Mumbo's Skull. *'Green' - (Spring) In the Snarebear at the top of the tree. *'Orange' - (Autumn) On top of a pile of leaves by the fenced off area. *'Purple' - (Spring) In the beehive; you can enter there only as the bee. *'Yellow' - (Summer) At the entrance turn left; it's hidden in the grass at the corner. Extra Honeycombs *One can be located inside Gnawty's House during winter. You must look for a break in the ice in order to swim underwater. Be careful; the icy water acts just like the oily water in Rusty Bucket Bay, in that it saps your air twice as fast. *The other is located inside the window above Nabnut's House, also known as his attic. Use the beak bomb on the upper window to locate. Witch Switch *The Witch Switch can be found in the Winter season in front of a Sir Slush on the tree's lower trunk. Use the Flight Pad to reach it (and possibly destroy the Sir Slush guarding it). Mumbo Tokens *(Spring) In one of the Snarebears near the entrance. *(Spring) In the bramble field. *(Spring) Near Eyrie's Nest. *(Spring) In Nabnut's House. *(Spring) On a branch on the big tree. *(Spring) At the construction site of the unfinished treehouse. *(Spring) In another Snarebear near the lake. *(Winter) In the Zubbas' hive. *(Summer) After breaking the rock for the beaver, check the tunnel. Extra Lives *(Summer) In the corner of the treehouse. *(Winter) Under the ice covering Click Clock Wood Pond nearest the entrance. *(All Seasons) In the Whipcrack-filled room (where it stands varies through the seasons). *(Spring) Held by the Snarebear on the tree stump in the middle of Click Clock Wood Pond Stop 'n' Swop *'Yellow Mystery Egg' - The Yellow Mystery Egg is on Nabnut's Table in the Winter. You must break the window of his house to enter inside. Mini-games *None Characters *Nabnut the Squirrel *Gnawty the Beaver *Eyrie the Eagle *The Zubbas (Character) *Mumbo Jumbo Enemies *Grublin Hood (All Seasons) *Snarebear (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *Sir Slush (Winter only) *Chinker (Winter only) *Big Clucker (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *Whipcrack (All Seasons) *Beehive (All Seasons) *Buzzbomb (Autumn only) *Bigbutt (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *The Zubbas (Boss, Summer only) Trivia *The theme song for Click Clock Wood is largely based on Oh, You Beautiful Doll, a ragtime love song published in 1911 by Seymour Brown and Nat D. Ayer. *Click Clock Wood's theme song is one of two themes available on the stereo vehicle part in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the other being Freezeezy Peak. *This is the first world in Banjo-Kazooie to show Mumbo doing anything but his job. In the Spring, he transforms you into a bee. In the Summer, he is fanning himself to stay cool in the heat. In the Autumn, he is sweeping the leaves out of his hut. And in the Winter, he's gone on vacation and not even in his hut, but a Beehive is in his place. *With the exception of Autumn, each season has 16 Musical Notes. The entrance has 4, leaving 48 notes in Autumn. *If you raise Eyrie fully, he will not appear in the earlier seasons after he flies away. Gallery Click Clock wood 1.jpg|The Spring to Gobi's Garden and Zubba's Nest.|link=Click Clock Wood 1 click clock wood 2.jpg|The Summer to a Gobi's Garden and The Great Great Tree.|link=Click Clock Wood 2 Click Clock Wood 3.jpg|The Autumn of Snarebear and Leaf Monticle.|link=Click Clock Wood 3 Click Clock Wood 4.jpg|The Winter of the Frozen Bramble Field and Snow in the Forest and Tree.|link=Click Clock Wood 4